


Départ

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke avait essayé de parler à Sakura toute la journée, mais ne savait pas comment si prendre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il avait décidé qu’il était temps pour lui de repartir. Il avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir. Il voulait demander à Sakura de partir avec lui.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Départ

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

La nuit tombait sur les rues de Konoha et une légère brise rafraîchissait cette chaude journée d’été qui venait de se terminer. Sasuke ramenait Sakura chez elle après avoir dîner chez Ichiraku avec l’équipe sept. C’est une tradition, lui avait dit Sakura la première fois que Sasuke avait participé à l’un de ces dîners. Une fois par semaine, l’équipe sept se réunissait pour dîner. Même si le temps avait passé et qu’ils avaient tous changé, Sasuke ne put s’empêcher de penser aux moments qu’ils avaient passé chez Ichiraku lorsqu’ils étaient encore des genins. 

Il regarda Sakura qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait essayé de lui parler toute la journée, mais ne savait pas comment si prendre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il avait décidé qu’il était temps pour lui de repartir. Il avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir, mais il ne voulait plus être seul. Il voulait demander à Sakura de partir avec lui. Il ne voulait plus passer un seul moment loin d’elle, mais il ignorait si elle accepterait de le suivre. Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de venir, mais il n’était pas prêt. Ils n’étaient que des enfants et sa vengeance l’obsédait. Il ne voulait pas l’entraîner avec lui dans les ténèbres. Ensuite, il devait savoir qui il était réellement et racheter ses fautes. Pour cela, il devait être seul. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes et plus simples. Il était enfin prêt. Mais est-ce que Sakura voudrait toujours le suivre ? Elle avait un travail qui la passionnait, les habitants de Konoha comptaient sur elle. Sa famille, ses amis, toutes les personnes qu’elle aimait étaient ici. Sasuke s’arrêta de marcher. Sakura se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Sasuke-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

C’était maintenant ou jamais, pensa Sasuke.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Sakura acquiesça, l’incitant à continuer.

« J’ai bien réfléchi et il est temps que je reprenne mon voyage.  
-Si c’est ce que tu veux, alors tu devrais le faire. »

Sakura souriait, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux. Elle s’efforçait à ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Sasuke s’en voulait, il s’était mal exprimé et il venait encore une fois de lui faire du mal.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ne s’attendant pas à une telle demande. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Sasuke attendait sa réponse avec appréhension. Peut-être allait-elle refuser. Il fut rassuré lorsqu’il vit un immense sourire illuminer le visage de Sakura.

« Oui, je veux venir avec toi. »

Sasuke se rapprocha d’elle et l’embrassa. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, partir parcourir le monde avec elle.

******

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke et Sakura se trouvèrent à la sortie de Konoha. Naruto et Kakashi étaient présents pour leur dire au-revoir, tandis que Sai et Ino venaient d’arriver. Ino avait pris Sakura dans ses bras et refusait de la lâcher. De là où il était, Sasuke pouvait entendre Ino dire à Sakura :

« Tu es sûre que c’est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vas pas revenir avant longtemps.  
-C’est bien ce que je veux, lui répondit Sakura. »

Ino finit par lâcher Sakura et s’approcha d’un pas déterminé vers Sasuke.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin elle, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.  
-Ino, arrêtes ! S’énerva Sakura. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Il avait presque envie de sourire. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour Ino ait eu le courage de lui parler ainsi. Malgré leur rivalité, Ino était la meilleure amie de Sakura et même s’il était beaucoup plus fort qu’elle, elle était prête à tout pour la protéger. Après un dernier au-revoir, ils quittèrent le village. Sasuke regarda Sakura et il en était persuadé, il venait de prendre la meilleur décision de sa vie.

_Fin___


End file.
